


Behind the Cameras

by eliospiano



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Challenge, A little angst, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Timmy can’t let ppl in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: For the 10 minute writing challenge. Timmy is afraid to open up, Armie pulls it out of him.





	Behind the Cameras

“I can do that! I can do whatever the hell they need me to do in front of the camera because that shit isn’t real. What I _can’t_ do-“ he stops.

He breathes hard, relaxes his shoulders.

His voice comes out lower now, “I can’t do _this_ ”, he gestures to the distance between us.

“Why?”, I ask, not letting him off that easy.

“You can’t do this because it’s too _real_ for you? Because there aren’t any cameras to _hide_ behind? Trust me Tim, I know how hard it is to do both, to be someone else and exactly who you are all at the same time? I struggle with that everyday, but you don’t see _me_ shutting _you_  out do you?”, the anger in my voice catches him off guard.

“Look”, he says, his eyes closing in weariness, “I just...have never been in any situation like this, and I don’t know how to deal with any of it, okay?”

“That’s what i’m here for”, I step closer to him, reaching my arm out for him to take if he chooses. I pray he does.

“Please, just let me be here for you.” The look in his eyes is such a mixture of confusion and worry that I consider repealing my offer so that he doesn’t look so in distress, but right when I go to pull away he moves his right foot forward.

Looking up at me with tears in his eyes, I can tell he’s battling with his emotions. With only slight hesitation he eventually gives in, leaning into my chest fully.

His thin fingers clutch tightly into the sleeves of my shirt, and he begins to sob into my neck, finally letting everything go. I feel the tension inside of me fall away, wrapping one hand tightly around his waist and the other in his hair. We stand there for seconds, minutes, hours. I would do this forever if he asked me to.


End file.
